Harry Potter and the Continued Legacy
by PrernaInHogwarts
Summary: As Harry thinks that it has been nineteen years of a happy life, disasters start to happen. Harry can never live a happy life , he thinks, not really. As the Dark Lord returns, along with Bellatrix Lestrange, and the love of his life and his children are in grave danger, support a 36 year old Harry in his auror life along with his best friends in the path to forever destroy evil !
1. Chapter 1

**A NEW BEGINNING**

36 year old Harry Potter walked through the atrium of the Ministry of Magic, deep in thought. It had been 19 years since the downfall of Voldemort and the Battle of Hogwarts. A lot had been lost, it was a difficult time after the war and there was not even one person in the Burrow who did not roam around the house without handkerchiefs in their hands to suppress their tears.

But finally, they had moved on. The rays of light filled with encouragement had finally shown upon them and at last all of them had carried on with their lives, in a world hey all dreamt, free of Voldemort and his darkness.

Harry and Ginny were now married and had 3 children, the eldest one being James Sirius Potter, already in his 3rd year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, middle one being Albus Severus Potter in his 1st ever year and Lily Luna Potter, who would start from next year itself. Harry was a repected and a well ranked auror who had 1st and 2nd year aurors under his command. Ginevra Molly Weasley, now a Potter was a well celebrated quidditch player even after giving birth to 3 children and wizards and witches all over the country loved her display of talent as a chaser in the quidditch pitch.

Thinking about how his life had changed from the hell it used t be earlier, Harry got out of the lift when the cool female voice brought him back to his senses-

"Level 2 - Magical Law Enforcement and Auror Department".

He just reached his cubicle when a sharp voice came from behind him. "Potter ! Where have you been ? The file I had asked you was due till today. Has Weasley completed it ?Where the hell is he anyway ?" barked Gawain Robards , the head of the Auror Department. The file was an important one as it had the record of all the death eaters who have been caught and of those who were still roaming around freely. Harry really hoped that Ron had completed it. "He might just be coming sir, he had the file and was finishing his part. I assure you that he has completed it sir" Harry answered confidently. He however didn't actually know if Ron had done it or not. With a swift nod, the head auror moved away swiftly, his his black robes billowing behind him.

As soon as Harry turned, he found Ron running towards his own cubicle, a horrified expression on his face as he saw his wrist watch, realizing that he was whole 5 minutes late.

Chuckling to himself, Harry moved towards Ron's cubicle to find him darting all around the cubicle sticking photos of murderers and death eaters on the bulletin board, file lying forgotten on the desk.

Ronald Bilius Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend apart from Hermione, without both of whom Harry could have never survived. Harry already knew that Ron and Hermione were perfect for each other, but they themselves realized this a little later when they were snogging each other's faces off in the Chamber of Secrets while a big war was going on. Ron was co-auror working alongside Harry while Hermione worked in the Department of Care of Magical Creatures on the 4th floor. She was quite successful in her job of notifying the world about endangered hinkypukes and house-elf rights. They had two children,Hugo Weasley, who was one year older than Lily and Rose Weasley who was the same as Lily.

Sighing, Harry took the file from the desk and walked in front of Ron. When Ron finally finally sticked all the photos he thought important, he looked up and saw Harry grinning at him. When both started laughing idiotically, Harry finally regained his composure as he asked, "Have you completed your research through the file Ron ? Tell me that you have."

"Yes I have, I reached late though."

"That's not a problem. Robards wants the file ,all completed, at his desk NOW, so just go and give him."

"I will Harry. I have to, before he sucks the life out of me."

When Harry went back to his own cubicle, he could not help but think that it has been 19 years, but still some death eaters managed to hide away and they had not been able to track them. Some of them were rather dangerous, like Fenrir Greyback, the evil werewolf, Rodolphus Lestrange, husband of late Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Dolores Jane Umbridge. Umbridge was not a death eater but was no less than that in her actions.

Harry immediately started on his reports which the 3rd year aurors had sent him and scanned every case closely, which might give any kind of an important detail that aurors may have previously missed.

It was nearing the end of the day when all the work had been assigned to all the junior aurors and Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione to emerge from the lifts after which they could go home together. Ginny would already be at home and would be waiting for him to peck on her cheek, Harry thought grimy. After saying goodbye to his best friends, he moved towards the apparition area to go back home, thinking of the mouth watering dishes waiting for him at home. He apparated happily thinking of the weekend tomorrow.

But he was not aware of the fact that he was being followed by someone for almost a week now.

 **A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first ever fanfiction , so please review and tell me ifyou liked it or not, or if you found out any mistakes. I am sorry, I know it's short , I'll try a longer one next time. I would appreciate whatever response you give. I have big plans for this one. Thank you so much :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE TURQUOISE HAIRED BOY**

The next morning, Harry woke up to kisses on his forehead and cheek. "Good Morning sleepy head", she shouted in his ear. "OW! Morning, why so happy today?" "Because I have been given a holiday todayand you have a holiday today and TEDDY IS COMING BACK HOME !"

Harry was busy rubbing his sleepy eyes and mumbling something about over-excited creatures like his wife living in this house and tearing his ears when his head shop on listening Teddy's name.

"Teddy Lupin is coming back home ? Are you serious ?"

"Of course, we are all going to the burrow, he is coming there ."

"Right! It has been a whole big year and I have even forgot how my godson looks."

"Oh get up, we are going to be late, it's 9:00AM already, Lily is at the Burrow as we talk."

"Yes."

After eating breakfast and a peck on the lips, both apparated outside the Burrow and made their way towards the doors. What they saw beyond the door was not unexpected if you enter the Weasley Family. Mrs. Weasley was moving all around the kitchen fumbling with the dishes and fuming over George who had _by mistake_ blown up half the ceiling by his antiques as his product which was _under construction_ blasted. Lily was laughing and laughing and laughing and trying to control her breadth in between the giggles.

Mr. Weasley had already read the Daily Prophet and was discussing with Percy about how he caught some wizards planting dungbombs in a muggle house and how he got to learn about a new device called _tevisn. "_ Its _television_ dad!" Percy was explaining. Ron and Hermione were already there. Ron was eating Mrs. Weasley's home-made muffins and was explaining through a mouthful to anyone who would listen, about how Chudley Canons and changed over the years for good and now the day is not far when they will finally win. Hermione was giving him a disgusted look for his eating manners and helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Bill and Charlie were playing exploding snap in a corner.

Andromeda Tonks was already hyper about seeing her grandson and was explaining Mrs. Weasley that that the ceiling can be repaired by a particular charm they used years ago to mend a particularly destroyed part of the ceiling at Hogwarts but she didn't remember it's name.

"Not much damage is done."

"It could have blown up the house ! What if his product was more dangerous !"

"But its not. Relax Molly."

"How can I relax with all these baboons and jokers dancing all over my house."

Smiling widely Harry stepped inside alongside Ginny who was extremely happy to meet her lovely family.

"DAD ! MOM! YOU ARE HERE!", Lily ran all the way from the table and straight into her dad's embrace.

Harry picked her up and hugged her tightly. Before he could choke his own daughter Ginny took Lily out of his embrace and they both shared a hug.

"Good Morning sweety." "Good morning mum, dad."

"Oh dear! Good, both of you are here too, come in now Harry, Ginny! Fast, we need to welcome Teddy back !", Mrs. Weasley said and was already gone to dress her own self. Harry and Ginny both kept their own gifts in the already big pile for Teddy. Harry remembered how he had given Teddy a toy broomstick as a gift for his 1st birthday, just as his own godfather had done for him.

All the people were ready and waiting in the garden of the burrow where the portkey would arrive along with Teddy in just 10 minutes. Harry thought just how much grown up Teddy would be by now and how time passed so quickly.

Teddy worked as an expert in forensic science and had been travelling for a year with a team of aurors and other experts for an important murder case. He had apparently been sending letters about how fussy everything was and had described in detail about every murdered person's body he investigated. The case had just been finished yesterday, and today, to everyone's surprise delight, he was finally coming back home.

Harry was bought out of his trance when he suddenly saw his godson appear in front of him, clutching an empty and broken bottle of Firewhiskey (portkey) in his hand. Mrs. Weasley engulfed him in one of her bone-crushing hugs after which everyone congradulated him, hugged him and patted him on the back. Harry took in the appearance of his godson who had his hair in a brilliant shade of turquoise, which meant that he was really happy, the adult and matured look on his face and his deep blue eyes which seemed deeper than the ocean. Both Harry and Teddy were widely grinning, Harry engulfed his godson into a long hug, not breaking it until Mrs. Weasley called from inside saying something about how food will go cold before reaching anyone's stomach.

All of them were far too happy to worry or bother about anything when Mr. Weasley raised his glass of butterbear and said -

"Its good to have you back Teddy. Harry missed you too much along with everyone else and we hope that you just do not disappear too suddenly from all of our lives. We are proud of you...To Teddy !".

"To Teddy!" everyone choroused together and sipped from their own butterbeers.

Mrs. Weasley's cooking was much welcoming and everyone tucked in. They all enjoyed a heartfelt and wonderful afternoon. Lily sat with Teddy and both of them busied themselves in opening the gifts. The first one Teddy opened was from George who gave him his new invention, "Funky Hats" which if put on head, along with your head, it will make your whole body invisible. George had used advanced extendable charm on the invisibility property of the hat. Next was from Bill who had given Teddy a simple earring of silver, the same as he himself had and told him that he'd look cool with his ever changing hair colour and the earring, only it did not have a fang hanging from it. Charlie had bought him a big trunk in which he could keep all his forensic belongings which otherwise were scattered all over the house.

Ron had given him a cool new dress as he had only two or three dresses left with him other than his clinic coat. Ron told that he had too much of an experience of going away from home for long periods on missions and when he came back, his shirts were either blood-soaked or torn or were not recommended for further use. He knew Teddy would need this. Teddy was grateful of that. Hermione had given him a brand new book on "Tips and Tricks for Magical Forensics." Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him a brand new watch which he loved.

Andromeda, his grandmother had given him a box full of Weasleys Wizard Weasies, odd, he thought as these were the things George would give him and how his grandma did not like their use. But then he thought, like everyone has changed for good, she has too.

Ginny had given him a new broomstick which was from the firebolt series as his old one was battered three years ago when he had last used it. Lastly, Harry had given him a thick album in which he had put all the photos he had of Lupin and Tonks, much like the one Hagrid had given him in his first year. Teddy was in happy and emotional tears when he saw it.

Teddy was extremely grateful for all these new possessions, for the great family he had inspite of being an orphan and how this whole family treated him as if he was one of their own. He felt like it these are all the presents they might have saved for him from his birthday as he had missed celebrating it and was far too busy in his forensic mission.

The talks and adventures among the whole family went well into the evening and no one realized how much time it was until Mrs. Weasley shrieked for everyone to move to bed.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, we had a great time here as always", said Harry, grateful to get such fantastic breaks from his stressing auror schedules. Ginny seemed quite sad to leave her family, but was just as much happy to spend time with Harry too. Just as a loud pop came from outside indicating that Ron and Hermione had gone, they too bid goodnight to everyone and apparated home.

Harry did not bother to change until Ginny started tickling him and they both soon started laughing and sharing soft innocent kisses. Ginny forgot all about changing into bed clothes when she looked into her husband's brilliant green eyes filled with love and compassion. She never realized when she fell asleep on Harry's chest. Harry was no different. Both fell asleep linking hands, Harry not even bothering to remove his glasses. Both were unknown to the fact that Lily had seen this whole exchange from the the doorway and was having a hard time controlling her muffled giggles.

The Potter family was sure happy. Harry and Ginny were far too much engulfed in each other's dreams to take notice that they had been spied on for a whole day and someone was searching everything about them, eager to tell them their true worth of a flabborworm.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but my laptop had stopped working. I would really like it if I get reviews. Thanks for reading all of you. And yes…..**

 **I do not own Harry Potter…..I wish. (This is for last to chapters too, sorry. Forgot before.)**

 **THE MEETING**

Rodolphus Lestrange was sitting on his chair waiting for all the death eaters to come and the meeting to begin. It had been a week and they were all at the same hiding place for so much time. Then too, those stupid aurors were not able to track their location. The meeting was to begin in five minutes and most of the death eaters were already gathered around. And then, it would be the start of their revolution, he thought, smiling evilly.

When everyone had settled down, Rodolphus started- "Now everyone, first, we need to change our hiding place. After all, we cannot take the risk of being at this place forever. It would cause a lot of unwanted attention."There were murmurs of agreement all around the group.

"Avery! What information have you got ?" Rodolphus asked, his eyes flashing dangerously, daring Avery to oppose him or his question. Avery answered back in the same malicious tone- "For a whole week, I've been following Potter", he spat the name in atmost fury. "That brat did not even have suspicions that someone was following him this whole time. That filthy half- blood! Two of his children are at Hogwarts, and the smallest one of them, Lily, she lives at home with him and his blood traitor of a wife."

"Oh! How lovely it would be to taste the skin of such a little young girl !", Fenrir Greyback interrupted. "I'm sure it would be Greyback, but yo need to be careful. It's Potter we're talking about", said Rodolphus.

"They have a regular kind of a routine. Monday to Friday, Potter was at the Ministry, from 8:00 am in the morning till 8:00/9:00 pm in the evening. Then he had the weekend off. He remained with his wife and girl and the went to that blood traitor house of Weasleys on Saturday. That orphaned boy of the werewolf came there. Sunday, he spent at home, enjoying it with his precious little family." Avery continued.

"Good Avery, we would have to find a specific time when he is not in the security wards of his house or the ministry. And then, very carefully, without any kind of disasters, we would put our plans into action, just before he goes to the ministry", Rodolphus explained.

"CRABBE!", he barked, "Can I trust you with this job ? I'm sure you'd want to revenge Potter for killing your son in that stupid fire during the battle of Hogwarts ?"

"Of course Rodolphus, I was forever waiting for this moment, we can spread fear among the people, by giving these small attacks to the ministry", he laughed. "We may be unorganized without our master but we would take on his legacy, we would never disappoint him", Avery added.

"LUCIUS!" It was Goyle who shouted. "Your son is a traitor. He never comes to these meetings after the vanquishing of the dark will pay if he does not do what you have asked him to." Lucius thought that it was weird that how it were Crabbe and Goyle who were giving orders to him now, and there was a time when it was the opposite of this. But anyway, he answered.

"Of course, I've done my job. I visited that graveyard in Little Hangleton and I have found the graves of our master and that Lestrange woman."

"YOU WILL TALK ABOUT MY BELLA RESPECTFULLY, MALFOY", Rodolphous interrupted loudly.

"OF CORSE I WILL RESPECT YOUR DEAD WIFE WHEN SHE ALWAYS DISRESPECTED ME AND MY WIFE. SHE ALWAYS ROBBED OUR CHANCE TO IMPRESS THE DORK LORD AND YOU EXPECT ME, TO RESPECT, HER ", Lucius spat.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT ?"

"NOW! NOW! EVERYONE It would not be good if we fight among ourselves, right ? We WILL bring our master and Bellatrix back from the dead and don't you all worry", Avery tried to solve the situation. However, he too was cowering under the gaze of his fellow death eaters.

Lucius and Rodolphous were glaring hard at each other, breathing huge amounts of air, but nevertheless kept themselves quiet. "The meeting is over. We will have to find a new location for our next meeting. By this Saturday, this place would be nothing. Burn it", Rodolphous said coldly.

Meanwhile, a very important meeting was going on in the Auror Department, Gawain Robards, sat at the main chair, surrounding him were his head aurors and their teams along with their trainees.

Harry sat with his team which included Nick Thompson, Fineus Cattermole, Rose Joseph, Daniel Smith and Helena Watson. Along with him was of course Ronald Weasley, co-head of his team. From the last two three days, Harry had this uncomfortable feeling that suggested that someone was following him, so he did everything really carefully and always remained cautious so as to not raise any suspicions. The meeting was called because one of the junior aurors from head auror Micheal's team had found out about the location of the death listened very carefully to what Robards said. His head was saying-

"SIMON!" Robards barked. "What report do you have ?" His eyes were bulging out so that he looked too much of an evil ghost than a normal human. Harry saw Micheal alerting his auror Simon and signaling him not to tell anything which could make their boss more angry than he already was.

"Yes sir ! I have found out about the place those death eaters are using for cover. They had recently held their meeting at that place. But just to make sure that they have not already left it, I went there again today. I was shocked to see that there are much more death eaters on loose than we time too there was an important meeting going on. And by the looks of it, I can assure you that Rodolphous Lestrange is trying to be the leader of that group sir."

"Then why was this not informed before ?" Robards kept staring at him as though eat him alive. Whereas Simon himself started quivering slightly, under such an intense gaze. Michael warned Simon to shut up and signaled him to sit down, which he did. But, he had to stand up again when Robards addressed him.

"How many death eaters were there ?" "50 Sir. but I'm sure that there are more, as all of those who were there at the meeting were not in our file. They may be the new ones."

"Good job Simon, sit." Simon finally breathed out a sigh of relief.

Harry was having a difficult time in digesting such a big news just like everyone else. Suddenly, they knew their location. And if successful, these death eaters could be caught.

Total five head aurors along with their teams and trainees were deep in thought, all of them sitting in the same room, staring into nothingness when Robards booming voice brought them back to reality.

"Head aurors Michael, Peter and Potter !"

"YES SIR", Harry along with both the others stood up.

"You will escort your teams to that hiding place this Saturday. We can't be longer than that or they'll move, as Simon here has already told that they have been staying there for more than a week now.

"Yes sir", the three choroused.

"It is a dangerous mission as the most wanted ones are there and so are the ones we should look out for. It has come to my knowledge that Fenrir Greyback is there among them too. Make your plans, tell them too, ask for anything that you want. IS THAT CLEAR ?"

"Yes sir."

"ANY DOUBTS?"

"No sir."

"Good. I want them all here. This plan should be successful. We don't have many chances to loose."

"Yes sir."

"Meeting is over."

Harry was going through a ride of emotions when he finally came out of the shocking meeting. Finally, they may catch those burdens on everyone. He knew that he was being rude but he was extremely pleased at the thought that all the death eaters would finally be rotting in azkaban. They would have to make really careful and clever plans. Harry was already waiting impatiently to tell Hermione about this new lead too, but of course Ron would tell her first anyway.

The death eaters didn't know that the aurors had found their location. But, what the aurors didn't know was that the death eaters were changing their location one the same day when the aurors would put their plan into action !"

 **A/N: Hey everyone. I am really sorry for a too much late chapter. I ought to change this procrastinating habit of mine. I'll try faster from next time. I am really really sorry. Thank you, will update soon, please review :D"**


	4. Chapter 4

**PLAYFUL TIMES AND PROMISES**

 **A/N: I do not own anything harry potter.**

 **Hello again, this is kind of a filler chapter, but its really interesting. So enjoy :D**

Friday night was a small and lovable affair in the Potter family. Harry had directly gone home after the meeting and spent time with Lily, chasing her in the whole house, tickling her and playing games with her. Ginny too had joined them in the fun later and now all three of them were fast asleep in the living room. Lily was on the couch, Harry was half falling from the couch with his glasses still in place and mouth agape, only thing preventing him from falling was Lily's grip on his waist. Ginny was already on the floor. Lily's grip loosened and Harry fell face down on the floor, just opposite Lily, suddenly startled.

As soon as he woke up, he jumped to his feet thinking about how HE could have fallen asleep. It was already midnight and he had to move early to the ministry tomorrow. It was Saturday and their mission was just about to take a new turn. He slowly and gently shook Ginny so that she would wake up, she did.

"Come love, let's get to bed", he mumbled.

"Yeah, when did we sleep here ?"

"Oh, I don't know!"

"Will you drop Lily to her room?"

"Of course, this is not the thing to say !"

Lily moved a bit when he picked her up, but otherwise relaxed and snuggled deeper into his shoulder searching for the warmth.

When they were in their own bedroom, Harry waited for Ginny to settle down in the bed. H then sat next to her, closed the distance between them and took her hand into his. He was already nervous as it is. Ginny looked up. "What happened ?"

Gin, we have got a big hint as to where the death eaters would be."

"Well, that's some really good news, isn't it ?"

"Yeah."

Both of them remained silent for a moment. He knew she would not take the news nicely, so he waited patiently and nervously. After a little more of the comfortable silence, Ginny asked,

"You have to go on a mission, don't you ?"

"Yes."

"You know I am always so afraid for kind of a job is this ? I know that you now have experience and that it's about time I understand. It has been years since you became an auror. But then too, I always feel that there is something wrong. There is."

"Don't worry Gin. Nothing has happened to me till now."

"What do you mean by that? Do you want something to HAPPEN ?"

"Well...I don't know, you all are the love of my life, I don't think I can stay away from you for longer than a year anyway", he joked.

"A YEAR ?"

"Yes."

"Shut up, you stupid prat."

Harry started laughing. After glaring at him for what felt like an eternity, Ginny too started laughing. Then, on a more serious note, she said, "Be careful, alright ? Remember, we all love you and want you back in one piece".

"Yeah, yeah ! Relax Gin. Its just a one day mission".

"No, seriously Harry, if you come back injured, be ready for my multiple bat- bogey curses".

"BLOODY HELL !"

Harry moved closer than ever to her, Ginny allowed him to. They both saw the extreme love in each other's eyes. Ginny was lost in the emarald green ones, while Harry was swimming in the chocolate brown might have passed, but there love was still as strong as it could ever , they kissed, deeply. It was filled with compassion and the need for each other to understand. They both totally knew each other's minds as their own. It was a reminder of the love they possessed. Harry breathed in his wife's flowery scent and lost himself in was a wonderful moment which he never wanted to end. His all problems were forgotten when he was with Ginny, she just made him feel so happy.

They did not even realize when they fell asleep, arm in arm, hand in hand. It was a really peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts school of Withcraft and Wizadry, Albus Severus Potter was dumbstruck. Although it had been only two weeks since the school had started, he was still in awe of the castle. And here he was, sitting in the Great Hall eating dinner with his friend Seb. Seb was Sabastian Finnegan, a boy from his dorm who was muttering about the first class tomorrow being Transfiguration and how he had not even started his homework of changing beetles into buttons. Alongside, Seb was eating his dinner.

While Al had his spoon and fork in each hand, but was too busy glaring at his elder brother to care about the delicious food in front of him. James Sirius Potter was sitting at a six feet distance from him and was eating as well as laughing with his friends.

Apparently, James had decided to play a serious prank at dinner and Al had been pleading with James not to do so. Although, he knew that his brother was one hell of a prankster. Albus knew that the invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map that dad had given James was for both of them and even Lily when she came to Hogwarts. But, James had decided that he would rather not share those with his siblings. Al was very angry about this too.

And now, any minute, James would startle the whole school with his antiques.

Sure enough, as if to properly justify Al's thoughts and give them an appreciation, suddenly, the whole Great Hall was very still, everyone sat in a stunned silence-

And then all hell broke loose. There was total chaos and shouting everywhere. All the slytherins were supporting purple skin with horns and snake like tongues were rolling out of their mouths! All the Ravenclaws were supporting beaks and brown feathers so that when they spoke, their voices came as a bird squeak and when they moved their feathered arms around, they actually flew two feet in the air. Also, the Hufflepuffs had suddenly gone all yellow and while some were bouncing up and down about four or five feet in the air, others were crawling on the floor supporting rabbit ears and teeth. So as to not raise any suspicion for Gryffindors, James had bewithched his own house had turned into cats while others into rats, all red! This was the first time that no cat was chasing any rat. But from all their mouths, lion like roars were coming out which would make anyone afraid.

Though, they were red with anger or due to his trick, he was himself was sporting red colour and a cat look. If he used such skills in his studies, his parents and siblings would have been proud. But, only he knew how much hard work he had done to achieve this. To any outsider, who suddenly comes inside, it would be an incredible sight.

James saw his elder brother Al, literally roaring ferociously at him from across the table, and it was a scary sight. But the hardwork was worth the effect. If no one else, then his uncle George and hopefully uncle Fred in heaven would have been bursting with pride.

Even the teachers had gone all barbaric. Up at the staff table, Professor Longbottom's face had turned into a balloon which was inflaming and shrinking. He didn't seem to know where he was going as he bumped into the teachers, table and children. It was funny to see his uncle like that.

Professor McGonagall was in total fury, she looked ready to kill, her nostrils were flaring in anger. No one would have been surprised if fire came out of them. Unfortunately, she, along with several others had not started their food yet, so they remained as normal as they could while watching the Great Hall in such a state.

Professor Theia, their DADA teacher, who was once an auror was besides herself with laughter. She was really amused by the tricks children played at hogwarts. Professor Slughorn looked like he had a tickling charm on him and his whole body was shaking with laughter. He was sitting in weird angles while mumbling for help to stop the tickling. Filch was bursting with anger. He had eaten something due to which his arms, legs and nose were all increasing in length at an alarming rate. Mrs. Norris was nowhere to be found.

Transfiguration teacher along with Minevra and Professor Thiea were charging towards the crawling, flying, roaring and hissing students and were trying to bring things back to normal.

It was almost half past eleven, long after the curfew, when the unharmed teachers and others were finally to bring everything back to normal. Al was in total fury. He would definately complain about his charming brother to Mum and Dad. How could James do THAT! Here he was, trying to make a good impression on his teachers, and James had already become the biggest was his elder brother, he should use his so called elder brain at least sometimes!

Al had gone and told Professor McGonagall that it was James who created all the chaos in the Great Hall and James and James had received a month worth of detentions with Filch. He had also received a big lecture from her about how anything could have gone wrong with his charms and transfigurations and what all major effects it could have on humans. James silently agreed to this. He thanked heavens that nothing had gone too wrong. It was honestly his first time to play a dangerous prank at such a huge level, and he was seriously planned on not doing so again for a very long time. He was in third year for Merlin's sake! James had protest against detentions to the deaf ears of his headmistress and had reluctantly agreed that his detentions would start from next Monday.

He was furious with Al. But then, he was too much pleased with himself to care and thought that the detentions were worth it. Al was new at Hogwarts and would understand that his elder brother would never change, no matter he is at school or at home. The only thing he feared was his mother's wrath, when she would come to know about it. Dad would shrug it off, he thought, apparently amused, but this time, he was a bit doubtful.

He went to bed late that night thinking about how stupid it was of him to forget about the potions essay he had to do when, it was potions class, first thing on Monday. And after tickling all the breath out of Professor Slughorn, he would surely kill him. He sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 **A/N: I am really sorry. I know I have been too late to update. But don't worry, I am writing this story and I am in no mood of abandoning it. But, the updates can be late. Particularly till Octobar as my first term exams are on the way :( So, sorry about that. Next chapter is pretty serious. Please comment and tell me what you think.**

 **Thank you :)**


End file.
